


Cheesecake and Rain-kisses

by VerdantMoth



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheesecake, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Rain, Raphael Santiago - Freeform, Simon Lewis - Freeform, losers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: Raphael and Simon figure things out in a cafe.





	Cheesecake and Rain-kisses

Raphael stares out the frosted windows of the cafe, annoyed. One, at the pompous fool who frosted the windows, blocking the glow of the moon, and two, at the waitress who comes by every five minutes to ask if he wants a refill on his full mug of coffee. 

“Thanks, but it’s still full.” She grins brightly at him, not noting his annoyance. 

“It’s probably cold darlin’. I could at least heat it up?” 

Raphael cuts the girl a glare, trying to keep calm. She can’t be more then seventeen, and she’s working for tips so he can’t fault her too much for being so friendly and accommodating. He sighs deeply and then nods. “Sure. Whatever you want.” 

She beams again and waltz off to grab him fresh coffee. When she returns she takes the seat across from him. “So where’s your pal?”

“Hmm?” He pulls the fresh coffee to him and dumps two packets of sugar. 

“The cute friend of yours. Pale skin, dark hair, adorable boyish grin? Sometimes wears glasses and always blushes around you?”

Raphael rolls his eyes. “Simon?”

She smiles softly, cheeks a tad pink. “Yeah, him. You guys are always together. Strange seeing you alone.”

He shrugs. “He’s studying. It’s exams season and he needed to do a bit of last minute cramming for a folklore and mythology class.” He checks his phone. “He’ll be here in about twenty minutes.”

She nods, like she understands something. “Ah. So I’ll come back then to see you smile.”

Before he can respond to that she’s sauntered off behind the counter again. Raphael goes back to staring blankly at the opaque glass. 

True to his word, Simon comes flying in twenty minutes later, dripping a little and with his jacket half hanging off. He slides into the seer next to Raphael and haphazardly slings his books across He the table, not bothering to worry about papers flying everywhere as he grabs the mug and swallows, grimacing at the heat. “So. So Ralph. I FINALLY found the vampire lore I was looking for. Some creative writing kid stole them all.”

Raphael goes to say something but the girl is back, all smiles and with a plate bearing a large slice of raspberry cheesecake. And two forks. Simon is positively glowing as he gently pokes Raphael’s ribs. “You got my favorite??”

Raphael opens his mouth to refute it, but the girl jumps in. “Yeah! He told me as SOON as you come in to bring it. Poor boy’s been sitting here for an hour waiting on you!” She winks conspiratorially at Raphael, though he’s unsure why. She’s off again before he can respond and Raphael is suddenly wondering if she’s entirely human, what with her ability to disappear at rapid speeds.

Simon has a huge bite of creamy, raspberry mush in his mouth when he asks, “this is my favorite. Did you know that?”

Raphael absently reaches to wipe a crumb from the corner of his lips, rolling his eyes. “Pretty sure everyone in here knows that. You only get it every time,” he mumbles.

Simon blushes and then scoops up a bite he forces on Raphael. It’s overly sweet, but the tartness of the raspberries makes it bearable. They sit in silence for a moment, just listening to the gentle pitter of rain and eating and sharing coffee.

The waitress doesn’t come back for a good while, and Raphael has almost forgotten her, just enjoying the warmth of Simon against him, when she turns back up, that perky grin plastered to her face.

“So. Simon.”

Raphael watches him look up, a little baffled and a whole lot nervous. “Uh.. yeah? Yes?”

“Did you like the cheesecake?”

He nods.

“And the coffee? Two sugars?”

Simon tilts his head, suddenly glancing at the coffee like it’s sentient. “I think so?”

She sits across from them, glancing out the window and tapping her fingers lazily. “Good. Ralphy boy here was very insistent on it being warm and fresh.” She cuts her eyes at them, smirking at the twin blushes. Raphael tries to interrupt her, correct her, but she sighs heavily and then leans forward. “It’s too bad you’re both so in love with each other, because I, for one, would totally date either of you.”

She drops the check on Raphael’s hand, and slides out, throwing an “On the house,” over her shoulder before she disappears again.

It’s silent for a long time at the table, and the Simon, still completely red, starts gathering his things and shoving them into a bag. “And anyway,” he starts, like they’ve been in a full conversation, “like I said the final is early and I gotta sleep and really I should study more. I found the lore to write down facts on the allotted cheat sheet note-card but what I don’t understand them? You know this professor can really be particular.” He’s half way out the door before Raphael can respond and in his own inhuman-like speed moment he catches up, gently catching Simon’s sleeve.

They’re caught just outside of the door’s overhang, right in the steady drizzle of rain. “I didn’t order the cheesecake.”

The faintest hint of disappointment streaks across Simon’s face, with a little bit of puzzlement. “I, uh. You didn’t?”

Raphael steps a little closer, partly to steal some warmth from Simon and partly because he just likes the way the street lamp makes his pale skin glow and his wet lashes sparkle. “Nope. I ordered coffee, an hour before you showed up, because you said you might be there then. And I just sat there waiting for you. The cheesecake was a surprise.”

Simon nods, and while he was the one to bolt earlier, he seems crestfallen at this confession in a way that makes Raphael think the intrusive waitress might not have been wrong.

“I think she did it because she knew how I felt, and that I was too scared to do anything.”

Simon’s brows furrow. “Scared of what?”

Raphael chews his lips a moment. “She was right. About me being in love with you. But I don’t,” he hesitates, trying to find words. “You’re not…” He huffs, and runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t want to corrupt you. And besides, I get how you feel about Clary.”

Simon laughs suddenly and balances both hands on Raphael’s shoulders. “Dude! I’ve told you, she’s like my sister! And I know I’m not like, life of the party, but I’m pretty much already corrupted. Have you met Clary’s boytoy Jace? And his friends? Like, I know you have Historic Beef with them but trust me. You’re the catholic choir boy here. I’m totally not into her because I’m way into you.”

There are so many things he wants to address in Simon’s confession, but his brain can’t stop repeating the “I’m way into you” bit.

The rain has picked up as they’ve been standing there, and both boys are shivering. Simon has finals in the morning and Raphael needs to help his sister in the store and he’s pretty sure the waitress and the kitchen staff are all huddled around the window and it’s almost three in the morning, but he just doesn’t care anymore. He grabs Simon by his jacket and yanks him in, not even embarrassed by the way they both stumble. One hand moves of its own accord, and he likes the way Simon’s jaw fits in his palm, so that his thumb can stroke his soft lips. When he leans in, he hesitates only to give Simon a chance to pull back.

Simon closes the gap for him, and it’s a bit awkward, all teeth and chapped lips and Simon’s hands fumbling for purchase. When they pull back, Raphael can’t help but catch the rain drips on Simon’s lashes, his brain a little lust-blown. Simon’s blushing again, and damn if it isn’t the hottest thing Raphael has ever seen.

He gently moves his hands to Simon’s waist and pulls him close, shivering only partly from the cold air as Simon’s hands finally settle on his hips. He presses his forehead to Simon’s and just sighs contently.

When their lips meet this time, it’s a little more confident, and Raphael is leading, teeth only nipping carefully at Simon’s upper lip because, screw it, Raphael apparently has a thing for biting Simon’s lips.

He doesn’t know how long it last. He doesn’t care how long they stand there in the downpour, trading kisses that are soft and hard and rough and gentle and pecks and more.

It is almost four in the morning, and they both need sleep, and the cooing staff of the café passes them on their own ways out, and Simon taste too sweet, and tart, and like rain, and they’re both going to catch colds, but, God Bless, he does not care because he is finally kissing the boy he’s in love with.

Simon is finally the one to pull away, though he hides his head in Raphael’s neck, thumbs absently stroking the skin between his shirt and his jeans at his hips. “Spend the night at my place?”

And when Raphael says “absolutely,” he knows they both recognize that he is answering all of Simon’s unvoiced questions.

**Author's Note:**

> For RaphaelSimon on tumblr.
> 
> Love, VerdantMoth https://verdantmoth.tumblr.com


End file.
